Talk:Al'Taieu
Vana'diel Atlas lists there as being 5 barriers. This map seems to exclude the barriers from Northern Al'Taieu. And I have a question. Before Northern Al'Taieu was unlocked, I remember people sneaking into the area with special programs. One of them found a broad circular bay not listed on the map at due North they thought would be a NM arena (but which it turned out would not be used). I'm wondering that, since now that the zone is open, can people find what that person found and draw it on the map like the hidden areas of Valkurm, Teriggan, etc are drawn on those maps? And kinda interesting side point: 4 of the 5 Crags lead to a part of Al'Taieu: Dem, Mea, and Holla lead to parts of northern Al'Taieu, the Crag of Al'Taieu (well, its breach) leads to southern Al'Taieu. The Crag of Vahzl leads to no part of Al'Taieu (though if I read the map correctly, the central waters around the main structure are blocked by the barriers). Any comments? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:49, 28 June 2006 (PDT) Let me find the picture Once people comment on this, identify it, etc, the picture can be deleted to save bandwidth. Or is this the Temenos entry area? If so, I thought that was on the map. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:54, 28 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Well, its def not a Temenos or Appolyon entrance. Those are on the map, in the visible northern part. I have no idea what this is. -- Zaine 18:30, 28 June 2006 (PDT) ---- It's Temenos, or rather what you see as you head toward the zone to Temenos; the zone line is at the narrow part just off the edge of the map. --Valyana 08:24, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- So players can't reach it or is it north of the Temenos warp (I never saw the Temenos entrance, but I was under the impression it was like the warps to Apollyon, not a zone line but a warp in the zone)? If that's true, I guess they decided they didn't need such a big arena for a battle. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:41, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- The Temenos entrance is a zoneline, not a Swirling Vortex. As Valyana posted, the zoneline is at the mouth of the "bay". I assume what's behind the zoneline is there merely for aesthetics. --Ichthyos 12:46, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Okay, now that that's settled, the picture can be deleted by someone who knows how to do that to save space since it's not necessary. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:59, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- zoogelio-forgot-his-password or one of the super users will have to delete the original images as normal users can't seem to delete other users uploads. In the meantime I've uploaded a 1x1 jpg in it's place to concerve bandwidth when then page any page is viewed that contains that image. --Vaprotan 13:13, 29 June 2006 (PDT) Map problem. The map on the main page seems to be kinda off. I was looking for Quasilumin NPCs for the map, and was using that as my guide, at least 2 points were completely off, and ultimately resulted in my death trying to find them. I ended up going to FFXI-Atlas, which had the correct positioning. --Toxictaru 12:41, 10 January 2007 (EST) Notes I moved the information regarding the auroral updrafts to the notes section. Just seemed like it warranted its own section -- Heretic mkII@ffxi Chocobos? Is this true, can you really call a Chocobo here? * marks Does anyone know what the * marks in the Notes of the Regular Monsters section mean? I couldn't find an explanation for that mark on the page. --Loeyuue 02:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I just figured it out. You have to go to the individual page for the mobs to see what the * marks mean. A* here means the hpemdes here follows but don't actually attack the players. L* here denotes the special link rule of the xzomits. --Loeyuue 00:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC)